


Captain Barnes

by BookDragon13



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Fluff, M/M, Neverland (Peter Pan), fluffathon, neverland au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: For the BBB fluffathon. I chose to use the prompts for a Stucky Neverland AU
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645537
Kudos: 16
Collections: BBB Special Events





	Captain Barnes

It was the dead of night when James heard a rustling from the trees that bordered the beach. Though he’d been asleep, once the noise was made, James was immediately alert. If something was coming out of the Neverland forest, it usually wasn’t good.

Except what came out was… unusual. It was unusual in that it was normal. It was just one of the Lost Boys. But why would a Lost Boy be alone?

James looked the boy over as the moon shone brightly over him. He was small, couldn’t be more than eighteen. Blonde, thinner than a weed, but with a spark of determination James would enjoy. If he could recruit the boy to his pirate crew…

He walked over to the edge of the forest to meet the boy. 

“What are you doing here, boy? Shouldn’t you be with Peter and the rest of the Lost Boys?”

The boy affixed James with a pouty glare. Oh, but that was a good look on him. James just smirked, folding his arms as he looked the boy over again.

“I got kicked out of the Lost Boys. Peter said I was too old. Told me to go find Captain Barnes and become a pirate.”

James held out his hands and shrugged. “You’ve found him. Now, if I may ask, what’s your name and just how old are you?”

The boy continued glaring at him. James rolled his eyes and put his metal arm on the boy’s shoulder. 

“Look, I can’t call you Lost Boy forever. If you want to join my crew, I need your name and age.”

“And if I don’t want to join your crew?”

James shrugged again. “It’s not like you can go back to Peter. He kicked you out, and that boy is more stubborn than any mule I’ve ever met. Once he decides something, he’s not changing his mind. So it’s either join my crew or die in the forest.”

“You don’t think I could brave the forest.”

“I do.” James says matter of factly. “I’m sure you’re stronger than you look. But what’s the point? Even the bravest of the Lost Boys don’t dare the Neverland Forest alone. I’ll treat you a hell of a lot better than that forest will.”

The boy shrugged James’s arm off his shoulder. His look of determination got even fiercer. James liked him more and more.

“Fine.” He spat out. “My name’s Steve, and I just turned 20. That’s why I got kicked out-I’m no longer a boy, and haven’t been for a while.”

“Welcome to the crew, Steve. Let me take you to the ship so I can show you your bunk.”

James threw an arm around Steve’s shoulders and steered him forward. He already knew where he’d put the young man- the captain’s quarters. The crew would talk, and Steve would very likely object, but James didn’t care. It felt right to have Steve close by him.

When they reached the captain’s quarters, Steve blanched. James smirked as he opened the door and pushed the younger man inside. He closed the door behind them. Steve glared at James once more before speaking.

“I can’t sleep here, this is your space.”

“Sure, you can,” James shrugged. “There’s plenty of room and either the couch or the bunk. Your pick. Either would be more comfortable than Peter’s hideout, I’m sure. I’ll take whatever you don’t.”

Steve only took a moment to decide. “The couch.”

James shrugged again. “I’ll get you a blanket. But I’m going to give some basic guidelines for you to be on this ship.”

“Okay.” It was Steve’s turn to shrug.

“First of all, I expect you to learn the ways of a pirate. It’s not that different from the Lost Boys Code, but you’ll learn the differences soon enough. Second, I expect you to work. There’s no slacking off when aboard a ship. You do your duties in a timely and efficient manner.”

Steve nodded resignedly. James appraised the smaller man’s body. It looked even thinner than before.

“We’ll have to get some meat on those bones. Working on the ship and some good meals will take care of that. Oh, and when we’re alone in these quarters, I’d appreciate it if you called me Bucky.”

“Aye aye Captain!” Steve said sarcastically. James just chuckled as he took a blanket off the bunk and placed it on the couch. If Steve could still have sarcasm after what he’d been through tonight, he would be just fine.

The next day, Steve was introduced to the rest of the crew. The former Lost Boy looked uncomfortable at the attention, but that soon passed. James allowed Sam, his first mate, to take Steve under his wing. Overall, James would say that the first day was a success. Steve learned quickly, only needing to be shown once or twice on how to do something. While he tired quickly, Steve worked through the best he could. He’d gain strength soon enough, James knew.

And he was right. As the months passed, Steve worked hard, gaining muscles and even going through a growth spurt, becoming just a couple inches shorter than the Jolly Roger’s Captain. James enjoyed seeing the change, watching as a small, reedy kid turned into a handsome, strong young man. After a couple of months, James could no longer deny his attraction to Steve. Thankfully, Steve had started to feel the same way. It wasn’t much longer after conversions of love were made when Steve started sleeping in James’ bunk with him.

One night, a similar full mooned night to the one where James found Steve almost a year before, Steve asked his captain an unexpected question. They’d been cuddled up to each other, Steve nuzzled into James’ neck.

“How did you get your metal arm, Bucky? I don’t believe you ever told me.”

James rocked back a little, looking into Steve’s innocent eyes. He could only see genuine curiosity in those doe eyes. It was time to tell Steve, James decided.

“My real arm got eaten by a crocodile.”

Steve snorted. “How on earth did that happen?!”

“Peter.”

“Oh. Why am I not surprised?”

James smiled softly at that. “Probably because you know Peter. I lost my arm after getting kicked out of the Lost Boys.”

Steve looked at James in amazement. In all the stories he’d been told about the pirate captain, he’d never heard that James had once been a Lost Boy! Of course, it’d be just like Peter to not tell the whole truth.

“I got kicked out for the same reason you did- got too old,” James continued. “When I tried to fight back, Peter cut off my arm and threw it to the crocodile as a lesson to the others. Luckily the old pirate captain found me, bandaged me up, and taught me how to be a pirate. Even got me this metal arm with the help of some fairies.”

“Well I’m glad you had help,” Steve sighed. “For without you, I don’t think I’d be alive now.”

James smiled and kissed Steve’s forehead. “I’m glad you’re here. Life’s been more interesting with you around.”

“Oh is that why you keep me around- to keep things interesting?” Steve chuckled.

“That, and because I love you.”

Steve nuzzled into James again. “I love you too, Bucky.”

James spent the rest of the night with his arms wrapped tight around Steve, fingers playing with the blonde man’s hair. Both of them fell asleep fairly quickly, feeling the warmth of being in each other’s arms.


End file.
